Firearms, such as pistols and rifles, typically include a ventilated rib mounted on the barrel. Finishing of the outer surface of the ventilated rib is conventionally carried out by machining the rib. Machining the surface of the rib generally is acceptable for ventilated ribs made from metals, such as steel or aluminum. However, when the ventilated rib is formed of a composite material containing reinforcing fibers, machining the outer surface of the rib can remove resin and expose fibers at the rib's surface. Nonetheless, finishing of particularly the top surface of the rib is necessary to prevent light from reflecting across the top surface, which could impair the shooter's view of the sight and target.
Consequently, there is a need for a method for finishing or imprinting the surface of a composite ventilated rib.